


The Mirror of Erised

by Tea (graychalk)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi remembers too much, too little, and forgets why he has never passed a team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror of Erised

He looks at Sasuke and sees redemption.  
  
He listens to Naruto and relives second chances.  
  
He smiles at Sakura and imagines her softening all the little edges in between.  
  
He passes a genin team.  
  
.  
  
 _Mah, they have some potential for teamwork._  
  
Kakashi's reply is the same no matter who asks.  
  
.  
  
He lets them live a chance long dead, and doesn't say the potential for teamwork he sees is for a team that no longer exists.  
  
He knows he isn't Minato-sensei.  
  
But by the time he realizes Sasuke isn't him, Naruto isn't Obito, and Sakura isn't Rin, it's far too late.

  


**Author's Note:**

> The title - _The Mirror of Erised_ \- for those who don't already know, is an object from the Harry Potter world, described as a mirror that shows the deepest and most desperate desire of one's heart. In regards to the mirror, Albus Dumbledore said, _"Men have wasted away before it, not knowing if what they have seen is real, or even possible."_
> 
> Just thought it was especially fitting for the fic. :)


End file.
